Distraction
by sockospice
Summary: Randy needs a distraction as he's injured and annoyed. Evan is there to give Randy exactly what he needs. PWP slash.


Title: Distraction (1/1)

Rating: m/r for sex

Content: Sex. Slash. And that's pretty much it.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. The scenes portrayed in this fic happen only in my head.

Characters: Randy Orton, Evan Bourne

Summary: Set after Miz's title win, where Randy is currently being rested with minor injuries. He goes home, Evan gives him what he needs. PWP.

The house was in darkness when he arrived, and he quickly let himself in and dropped his bags in the hallway. Exhaustion had hit hard, and all he wanted was to fall asleep in his lover's arms. It had been an emotionally and physically demanding few weeks and it had been damn hard going through that on his own. Only the thought of getting back home to the one he loved had kept him going.

Before his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed the tv flickering from the den, and then a voice broke the silence.

"Randy?"

Evan stood up and ran into the hallway, throwing his arms around his lover enthusiastically. Randy felt all of the strength that had got him this far draining from him, and he found himself all but collapsing into the arms of the younger man.

Evan sensed something was wrong and led Randy into the den, pushing him down onto the sofa and sitting on his lap, straddling his strong thighs. Randy sighed and looked down, not wanting Evan to see him so weak, so despondent. It was bad enough that he'd let John down, that Evan had seen him lose the title to The Miz. He wasn't weak and he didn't want to appear weak.

Evan sensed Randy's turmoil and wished he could soothe it in some way. He slowly and deliberately ran his fingers over Randy's shaved head, stroking the stubble carefully, wanting to provide some kind of comfort, some kind of physical contact. He knew Randy would talk when he was ready.

Evan felt two strong tattooed arms wrap around him waist, long fingers running up and down his spine. An involuntary shiver at the gentle yet powerful touch coursed through the high flyer's body, and without realising, his hips shifted to rub his groin against Randy's.

A growl left Randy's throat and his hands moved to grip Evan's hips, encouraging the movement. Evan put his hands over Randy's and moved slowly, teasing the older man and grinning as he felt Randy's cock grow hard against his jeans. He moved forward a little so that Randy's cock was rubbing against his ass.

Evan sat up a little and wriggled so that he could undo Randy's jeans, the Viper lifting his hips so that the offending material could be pushed down to his knees. Evan smiled inwardly as he felt Randy's large hands kneading his ass, squeezing and rubbing him against the engorged organ. He knew exactly what the older man needed and he was happy to give it to him. Forcing Randy to look at him, Evan gave a cheeky wink and stood up, shaking his hips and pushing his sweatpants to the floor.

Quickly Evan seated himself back on Randy's lap, again rubbing his cock against the crack of his ass. Randy groaned with undisguised need, eyes squeezed tightly shut in an attempt to control himself and not just throw Evan on the floor and fuck him senseless. He was more than shocked at the seductive whisper in his ear, "do it, I know what you want to do, so do it."

Randy's eyes flew open and he caught his lover's gaze, seeking clarity and clarification. Evan's cheeky grin told him all he needed to know. "You're sure?" he growled, not sure that he'd be able to stop at this point. Evan just nodded and that was all that Randy needed.

Evan felt himself lifted up and the next thing he knew he was laid on his back with his legs over Randy's shoulders. Randy moved so that his cock was rubbing against Evan's willing hole and he quickly put his hands on the younger man's hips, holding him still while he thrust inside in one fluid movement.

Evan groaned at the intrusion and the incredible burn. It wasn't often that Randy fucked him without prep, but sometimes it was what they both needed and he knew Randy really needed it right now. Randy didn't give him chance to adjust to the feeling as he swiftly pulled out and thrust back in again, setting up a quick and frenetic rhythm.

Evan felt his back rubbing against the carpet and knew there would be friction burns in the morning, knew that he'd be walking funny because of the hard and fast fucking, but damn it was worth every inch of pain. He reached up to pull Randy down for a kiss, breathless but needing to feel his sweat covered skin next to his, needing to wrap his arms around the larger man, needing to pull him in, show him how he felt.

Randy revelled in the tightness of Evan, the sight of him writhing beneath him, the little breathy moans and the pleasure on his face. He thrust into him, almost bending him in two as he leaned down to kiss the beautiful man below him.

Evan's hand snaked down to his own cock and he began to pump it roughly, wanting to draw an orgasm from himself and from his lover. Feeling Evan's hand rub against his stomach, Randy pulled back, his cock leaving Evan empty as he knelt above him, the sight of Evan's cum hitting his stomach, his hand, his chest spurring him to completion. Randy's own cum covered Evan's cock, his groin, and Randy collapsed forward onto his lover, claiming his mouth for a brutally hard kiss.

Evan responded although he didn't know how, spent and exhausted as he was. He felt amazing. The best feeling in the world was Randy's weight pressing into him. Eventually they broke the kiss and Randy moved to Evan's side, pulling him up so that Evan's back pressed against Randy's chest. Wordlessly, Randy's collected some of their cum on his fingers and held the digit to Evan's lips. The younger man's tongue darted out, tasting their release, almost intoxicated at the heady liquor.

They lay in silence until a chill and cold caused goosebumps to form, and Evan turned in Randy's arms with a cheeky smile.

"So what are you doing home?" He asked curiously.

"My neck's playing up so they're giving me a few days off," Randy shrugged, "I needed to get away. I needed you. These last few weeks..." His voice trailed off.

"I know," Evan did know how hard it had been, how Randy felt he'd let John down by losing the title so soon, but he knew his lover would never give up, never give in. He also knew his lover could easily be drawn to a dark side where destruction was only a few steps away, but was determined that would never happen again. At least not while he was around to stop it. "Shower and bed?" That cheeky grin was back, with the aim of dragging Randy away from the dark side.

It worked. Randy pressed a kiss to Evan's forehead and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Evan up. Gingerly Evan rose, wincing as the evidence of the thorough fucking he had just received made itself known throughout his body. It was a wonderful pain though, and a reminder that Evan loved to have of the connection between himself and Randy.

Seeing Evan cringe, Randy frowned in concern, turning his lover and cursing at the carpet burn on his back. Evan quickly turned and faced Randy "don't even think about it. I wanted that as much as you did."

The rueful look on Randy's face suggested he would not be so easily placated, so Evan did the only thing he knew would work and demanded another kiss, which was freely given. Breaking free with a cheeky wink, Evan held out his hand and led Randy upstairs.

"I'll let you wash me all over if you want," he breathed seductively, "and then maybe you can get me dirty all over again."

Randy groaned, he knew what Evan was doing, knew the younger man was trying to distract him from the darkness and he silently thanked Evan for knowing what he needed and not letting him give up. He followed the high flyer up the stairs obediently, already planning how he would spoil and care for his lover for the rest of the night.


End file.
